Zim learns a thing or two about Scarlet
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Scarlet needs Nezumi to stay at Zim's for a bit, Zim agrees only to use the SIR's memory to learn Scar's plans. but what he finds out may only make him question the Scary new girl.  sequal to invader Zim vs Scarlet harlot. rated T for...uh. i dunno.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; I need help

Zim was down in his lab, staring intently at his computer screen. A girl with dark blue hair was walking towards his base.

"Why is this human so interested in befriending me?" he asked himself. "and where did she get that SIR unit? Only Irken invaders have access to such technology." He thought for a moment. "Hm, maybe from a fallen Irken soldier?" Then the doorbell rang. Zim looked back at the screen and took a close up of Scarlet's face.

"Hellooo. I know you're in there Zim. Let me in. I have a proposition for ya, Alien-boy." She said, from behind her a small green dog standing on its hind legs stared up at her. she turned.

"Hey there boy." She said, Zim knew full well that she knew he wasn't an earth beast. He watched her for a while longer to see her actions. She bent down and patted the fake dog on the head.

"What's your name hmmm?" she asked sweetly, the SIR unit just squealed. Scarlet jumped back.

"AHAHAHAHA! Foolish human, you scare too easily." Zim said mocking her from in his lab. Scarlet, then relaxed a bit. She patted the dog again.

"My name is scarlet, and this is Nezumi." She said as the disguised robot popped out of her bag. The SIR unit screamed again.

"Mah, name is Gir! Do you like Tacos?" The SIR unit now known as Gir, asked, pulling on its fake ears.

"Nice SIR unit Zim. Top shelf huh?" she asked sarcastically, Zim Glared at the screen. She knew he was watching her. At least she didn't know how to get in without setting off his security defenses. Zim began to laugh mocking her.

"You will never catch the almighty ZIM off guard again!" he shouted, then looked back at the screen, and saw that no one was on screen. "Huh? Where'd she go?"

"Nice place ya got here Zimmy." A voice said from behind him, he turned in surprise to see Scarlet looking around his lab.

"How'd you get passed my defenses?" Zim quizzed. Scarlet said nothing only smiled. As Gir was running around the room screaming, as Nezumi, in rat mode, was on top of his head.

"You don't' really have the best robot in the world Yaknow." She said. Zim glared at her.

"Get out! Out!" he shouted, scarlet sighed and leaned against a piece of tech.

"Hear me out at least." She pleaded holding out her arms. Zim groaned.

"Fine, you have two minutes." He said, begrudgingly gave her his full attention. She smiled a bit.

"I'm in need of your help, Zimmy." She said in the most honest voice she could. Zim cocked an eyebrow, he didn't believe her one bit. He was sure this was just a ploy to compromise his mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Zim will help the foolish Scar-human!

"Someone's out to get me. I just know it." She said, rubbing her forearms. Her eyes darted around the room. From Nezumi to Gir then to Zim, who was looking at her with suspicion.

"You've gotta believe me Zim. I came to you because you're the only one who can help me other than Dib. I came to you, that should at least mean something." She said, standing up straight. Zim rolled his eyes.

"Go ask the Dib monkey for help. The almighty Zim, helps no human filth." Zim said, turning in his chair back to watch a blank screen. Scarlet, tensed then spun his chair forcing him to face her again.

"Listen Green-boy, if whatever is after me finds Nezumi, that'll get them one step closer to find you! Irken." She said glaring at Zim, who's eyes widened in terror. He looked at the dark colored SIR unit. She was right! If the humans were to discover her tech, what's to stop them from figuring out she knew him and then, Zim didn't even want to think about that. Scarlet seeing that she had made her point clear, backed off.

"You see why you should help now?" she asked crossing her arms. Zim thought for a minute, then narrowed his eyes at the crimson eyes human.

"How do I know this isn't some trick to take away from my mission?" he said, scarlet sighed resting her hand on her head.

"I wouldn't lie to you for that, if I really wanted to compromise you I'd come right out and do it." She explained. She shifted her weight, "Listen Zim, I'm asking a favor of you; take Nezumi for a few days, so I can get these people off my back." Zim didn't respond at first, as if contemplating what to say next.

"If it makes you feel better I'll even take out Nezumi's memory chip. This way even if I were to have a plan Nezumi couldn't do anything." Scarlet explained.

"Alright, Scar-human, I will take your SIR unit." Zim said, agreeing to take Scarlet's Nezumi. Scarlet smile with a relief, Zim stood at eye level with her, "But mark my words, if it tries anything to destroy my base, I will dismantle it and use it for parts." He warned, Scarlet smirked smugly.

"Even if she did, I'd like to see you try." She said, "Thank you for taking Nezumi." She then turned toward the little heap of purple metal. She pushed a button and out came a computer disk, she handed it to Zim, who took it cautiously.

"If I keep it, they will find it, whoever these people are. It's safer here, with you." she said, then patted the little robot, "Take good care of Nezumi." She said darkly, then went up the elevated plat form and left. Leaving Zim with two SIR units, he stared at the disk with a pleased look on his face.

"Foolish human, you trust me all too much. Now there's nothing to stop me from looking into what your plans are." He said laughing evilly as he placed the disk into his computer. A password confirmation box popped up on the screen. Zim smiled evilly.

**Wahoo, I hoped I could at least get the next story at least partially posted before the week ended. Since I wasn't going to be online, for the weekend. If this was bad tell me. and tell me if I made any spelling errors. I hate it when I misspell things, I over look them and…oh I'm rambling again. Well anyway, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3;

"Figuring out the password should be easy, I won't even need to use my computer's decoder features." He said stroking his own ego. He thought of some things he thought most earth people would use, failing at every attempt to figure out codes. Each time he entered in what he thought was the password, the screen would read; access denied, and each time Scarlet's SIR unit would laugh, mocking him. After several hours of failing, Zim sat back in his chair, angry with himself for not being able to get into the files

"Computer!" he finally shouted, annoyed that he now had to rely on his computer for access.

"What is it now?" the computer said in a depressed tone. Though most computers had no emotions this one seemed to be aware of how dumb his master was.

"Figure out the password to the memory disk to a SIR unit by the name of…'Nezumi' and hack into its files." Zim ordered, then looked at the SIR units behind him. Nezumi, Scarlet's droid was acting a bit like Gir.

"Hm, without its memory chip it seems to function differently than normal." He observed, the little robot was laughing and playing with Gir, Zim stood.

"Gir!" he shouted, the little robot's green eyes turned red, and it saluted.

"Yes my master?" Gir said in a perfect soldier voice. Zim eyed Nezumi whose head was spinning looking around the room.

"Gir, I want you to keep an eye on that SIR unit." He said ordering the somewhat brain dead droid. Gir's eyes turned back to green.

"WHEEEEEEEEE! I'M GONNA MAKE A NEW FRIEND!" Gir shouted and ran back to Nezumi screaming in delight. Zim sighed, what would the tallest say if they found out he was helping a human, and not just any human, a human with Irken technology.

"Data file password found." The computer rang in interrupting his thoughts. He sat back down and turned to his computer.

"Well what are you waiting for? Gives the codes to Zim." He yelled to the computer, the screen blinked, reading one word, one three letter word; Kit. That's an Irken name, curiosity over flowed Zim; he immediately punched in the name. The memory files had only one file on it. Zim looked dove into the file, inside it there were multiple data files with different dates. He clicked on the first one.

Up came a video feed of an Irken soldier, with purple eyes and the Irken army medallion. He looked into the camera of his SIR unit.

"My name is Kip. I am an Irken invader." The soldier said introducing himself, a crashed ship in the background.

"Several days ago I crashed landed onto this ball of dirt, so far I have been able to avoid the habitants of this planet by hiding out in their underground tunnels they have around their city." He went on to say, then had the camera pan in on the background showing Genesis city. The camera came back to the fellow invader.

"I don't know how much longer I will be able to survive on this planet. Or how long it will be until the creatures of this planet find only regret is not being able to take over this dreadful planet and please my Tallests." He said with a twinge of guilt. The camera faded out.

Zim then clicked on another invader's log, further down the columns, the same Irken popped up on screen this time the background was different the Irken was now inside a room. Zim watched the screen intensely.

"invader's log, I have infiltrated one of the creatures' home, so far it doesn't seem to be too much of a threat. I have also found out the name for this ball of dirt, earth." Kip said a voice rang in behind him.

"Hey where'd you go?" a voice rang in behind him, the Irken turned.

"I'm upstairs." He turned back to the camera, "I will report with more information of the earth creature when I have news." The camera shut off. Zim turned toward the SIR unit Nezumi, if this minion had a master before the human, how'd she get it? What happened to Irken who first owned it?

"I must find out more about this earth child, and how she came in possession of Kip's technology." He said to his self, he found another invader's log and clicked on it. This time there was a human. He then introduced himself as the Irken.

"Day seven of my stay with this human, now known as, Scarlet. So far she has done nothing to show that she is a threat. She has helped me blend in with the humans, and taught me the ways of this planet." He explained. A familiar figure made her way to the camera from behind Kit.

"Is this what you keep running off to do Kip?" Scarlet asked leaning on Kit.

"It's protocol. I have to fill out the proper paper work; I'll get into trouble with my leaders." He explained, Scarlet walked off out of view of the camera.

"You know you've been favoring that human skin for a while now." She said, Kip's eyes narrowed at the camera, as if he had been hearing that a lot lately.

"I have to be careful ever since I saw that video you showed me, I have to keep under the radar." He said, then put his hand on the camera taking its view from him, to his hand. Zim could see nothing; he could hear nothing for a minute. As if their conversation they were having were at a whisper.

"If you're trying to be careful you shouldn't be doing that, what if someone were to find that, it'd be proof to your existence." Scarlet's voice said, the Irken Kit was quiet. Zim laughed to himself, how little this human know that someone did find this, even if she did hand him the disk. He still cracked the code to read its contents.

"C'mon already, you said you'd go with me today." Scarlet's voice said off camera. Kip sighed, and the camera shut off.

**Next chapter done! Hey maybe I'll be able to post all of this in one day. In case you're wondering yes, these were premade I made them quite I while ago, ok it was a week ago, no wait….i think I did this while working on Invader Zim meets the girl with blue hair. well anyway, like it, love it, hate it, just don't flame me. **


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4; the truth and nothing but!

Two or three days later Zim still sat at his computer watching all of the log ins that Irken invader Kip had made, reporting his time on this planet the same planet Zim was currently on. Sometimes Scarlet would also be on screen, and sometimes it was just Kit. So far he had found nothing, as to what happened to the invader, whether or not Scarlet had murdered him or if he simply just died from lack of supplies. Zim had a good feeling about the next file, he clicked on it. The Irken Kip popped up on screen, in his alien form.

"I have observed more information about this planet with help of my Earthling companion Scarlet, who of which is not home at this time. This may be the last invader's log I do for some time." He said then paused looking around the room. "I feel as though someone is watching me, someone else who knows what I am. To keep from getting caught by the earth authorities, this will be my last invader's log."

Suddenly the door to Scarlet's room burst open revealing men in black suits, they stormed the room. Grabbing Kip, knocking him out and restraining him, they took things from the room, not even noticing the SIR unit, after rummaging through the room and flashing some sort of light, they left. Zim stared in fear at the screen; these human authorities had captured one of his fellow Irken invaders. How did they find him? Did Scarlet tell them? Zim fast forward the film, until an image of Scarlet flashed across the screen. She stood there, staring at her trashed room.

"Nezumi? What happened?" she asked looking at the SIR unit. The screen went blank. After a long dark silence of the screen, Scarlet popped back up on screen. Her face was wet with tears and her eyes were dark with anger.

"They've taken him. Taken Kip away, I don't know who or where, and I don't know how they found him. All I know is that I will find him, and make them pay for this!" She shouted into the camera, her face twisted into a scary expression. "Luckily they didn't Nezumi, and all they took was, a robotic android I had been working on. I will find him, this I promise." The screen went blank. Zim sat back in his chair. If Scarlet didn't tell on Kip, how did they find him? And how long would it take for them to find him? A loud crash from behind him shook Zim from his thoughts. He turned to see an angered Scarlet, she was holding a metal bat, and had smashed in into a piece of machinery.

"What do you think you are doing?" she shouted, glaring at the alien. She moved closer removing her bat that was lodged into the machine. She raised the bat over her heard ready to swing at him.

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" she screamed, her bangs covered her face so Zim couldn't see if she was joking about swinging at him or not. He shrunk back into his chair, readying himself for a blow from the bat. When he didn't feel pain he looked up. Scarlet was paused above him, her face still hidden.

"How much did you see?" she asked, not moving. Zim sat up straight.

"I only looked because it was Irken, you shouldn't even have this unit." He growled at her. He heard her laugh, he looked at her confused.

"Nezumi, was given to me idiot." She said her grip tightened on the metal bat. Zim stood.

"I watched them all. How did they find him?" He asked, Scarlet looked up at Zim, who was staring down at her, his expression was serious and stern. She cracked sad smile.

"I don't really know." She said, she let the end of the bat hit the ground and she leaned on it like a cane, her face was hidden behind her bangs again. She looked up to the far right.

"So now you know." She said looking at Zim from the corner of her eye. Zim sat back down, Nezumi and Gir had ran inside the lab screaming and carrying on. Scarlet then leaned over Zim and grabbed the memory disk from the computer. She held it up for a minute before speaking.

"He taught me a lot about you Irken invaders Yaknow." She said staring at the disk fondly. Zim cocked an eyebrow. Scarlet laughed meekly.

"He taught me how to repair Nezumi if she ever needed it, how to work a Voot cruiser and all that." She went on, "I'm not sure why myself, but he did. I really liked him." She seemed to have been more reminiscing than actually talking to Zim, but he listened to her anyway. Deciding to just let her continue and question her later.

"I'm done now; you can ask whatever questions you want. Just keep in mind I might smash your head in if you make me mad." She said laughing at the end to make it seem like she was joking, but Zim could see her grip tighten on the metal bat and knew better.

"How'd you find him?" He asked calmly, keeping his attention on the bat, Scarlet thought for a moment.

"I saw his ship crash, I mean at first I just thought it was as shooting star but then the power went out in my neighborhood." She explained, Nezumi and Gir had gone upstairs to do goddess knows what, so Zim and Scarlet were the only ones down in the lab. "He had crashed in the park by my house, I left him alone for a little while, but then I saw someone else snooping around." She said her grip loosening on the bat, causing Zim to be less tense.

"And?" Zim said urging her to continue. Scarlet narrowed her eyes at him, as if to say 'I'm getting to that.' Zim remained silent.

"I decided to confront him, I didn't tell him there was someone else watching him, just offered him some place safe. Luckily for the both of us he agreed." Scarlet smiled happily, tears stung her eyes as they threatened to fall. "Next question."


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5; love an Irken? GROSS!

"Who took him and how have they not found your Nezumi?" He asked next, Scarlet looked at the little SIR with pride.

"Nezumi, fortunately went into rat mode, and disguised herself that day." She said, Zim could believe that, the robot seemed to be more competent than Gir ever was, even with the best repairs he used on him. At the sound of its master saying its name, Nezumi came to Scarlet, who carefully put its memory back.

"Why is it so important that you find this person? We're invaders if you help either of us, we'll enslave you all." Zim said, trying to figure this earth child out. Scarlet grinned evilly.

"You forget Zimmy, I hate this planet; it'd give me nothing but joy to see it rot." She said happily, Zim looked at her suspiciously, she didn't answer his first question, and then it suddenly came to Zim.

"You like Kip. Don't you?" he asked, standing in surprise to his own question, Scarlet's head snapped towards him in surprise and anger, Zim stared at her wide eyed.

"Next question." She said angrily. Gripping her metal bat, Zim didn't notice and kept on.

"Oh great Tallest, you do! That's just disgusting! A human, loving an Irken!" he shouted, stuck in his rant, and too busy to notice Scarlet had her bat over her head ready to hit him. She swung at Zim, who moved out of the way just missing its blunt force, he still carried on.

"What did you think would happen if you helped him? That he's let you live?" he asked, mostly to himself, Scarlet wasn't listening anymore. She looked at Nezumi who was functioning like normal with its memory chip back, the SIR quickly changed into a rat again and made its way into her bag. Zim paid them no mind he was still talking to himself on how gross her affection toward his fellow invader was.

"Gir, when he finally comes back from Stupidsvile tell him I'll be back tomorrow." She said, Gir looked up at her with a sad face, she giggled. "Don't worry Nezumi will be here too." She told the little robot.

Gir shrieked with joy, and ran off to do who knew what. While Scarlet went up the elevating platform and left Zim's base, leaving Zim to ramble on about the sickening thought of her and her, 'human emotions.'

"Eh? where'd she go?" he asked himself when he finally finished. Gir came down with a muddy pig, he looked up at his master.

"Oh, she said she'd be back tomorrow. I GOTTA PIG!" he said, shouting out that last random thought. Zim stood up crookedly, tilting his head.

"Oh really? Wait what? Why does that filthy human think she can do whatever she wants with me?" he shouted to himself. Then yelled at Gir to get rid of the pig.

**End of this one, not very good, but hey. What do I care? This is mostly out of sheer boredom, and my IZ binge the past few days(months). XP but please do tell me if you liked it, the next story Dib and Scarlet's strange adventure coming up next, just so you know I have no idea how I'm going to end this thing, after Scarlet and Dib's adventure I've hit a bit of a mind block. So…I may not post the next one until I have the hopefully ending story. REVIEW or Scarlet Harlot will bash your skull in! oh sweet violence haha.**


End file.
